


The Art of Picking up ladies at the Morgue

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: A different take on how Alex and Maggie could've met eacher other. Alex is a forensic pathologist at one of National City's hospital and one day, gets a visit from a Private Investigator hoping to gain some information on a case of Alien violence.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2020





	The Art of Picking up ladies at the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelrsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/gifts).



> Happy Holiday

The National City Health Center is like a new home, so much of her time is spent here every day, even when she’s off the clock. It helps to keep her mind busy, so it doesn’t wander to the mess her life almost was after J’onn had come to her. Moonlighting for the D.E.O. was a better option than becoming one of its agents. She couldn’t just join an organization that could harm her sister after costing her family so much already. 

But the Martian had revealed himself, when she refused to budge, ready to face jail and shame by standing up for her family. He convinced her to help, gave her a chance to not throw her life away. The partnership was awkward at first, but it opened the path to a new career for Alex. She became a Forensic pathologist at the new hospital, occasionally helping the D.E.O. by performing autopsies and identifying causes of death in aliens and agents alike. Much to her sister’s dismay, her new career path had also been quite a source of fascination for Alex. 

That is how she finds herself putting the morgue on lockdown after a specially identified body bag gets delivered to the NCHC. Standard procedure with the D.E.O. when Alien matters are concerned is to keep the public as un-informed as is possible. The hospital board of directors agreed to it hastily when the D.E.O. snuck in a donation for ‘Assisting government operations’. It’s not like excuses to justify it was difficult to come by.

As Dr Danvers unzips the body bag, to reveal an alien, one whose species she doesn’t recognize. He has dark green skin, she immediately begins to file in reports and take appropriate pictures for the D.E.O.’’s archives. Pictures of the body’s features, measurements, and then a close-up of the wounds. The conclusion comes easy to the doctor, she’s sadly seen it before many times, signs of violence all over the death. Knives were used, different lengths of blades, different shapes of blades, at least three different angles of attack. 

The blood samples are studied and with only a preliminary glance at the initial results, Alex detects the presence of alcohol. By human standards, there is a good chance that the victim was drunk when the attack occurred. “Is there even a bar that would serve Aliens in town?” She wonders aloud. 

“Yeah.” An unfamiliar, feminine voice answers. 

Alex, startled by the sudden presence, drops her clipboard and shakily brandishes a blood-stained scalpel toward the intruder. Her stance is unpracticed but her grip sure.

The intruder doesn’t seem particularly intimidated by the scalpel, in fact, she looks kind of amused. The woman is wearing a leather jacket, heeled work boots, and a pair of jeans. Long, dark hair, a mischievous smile, dark eyes, and a self-confident swagger. “I’m Maggie Sawyer, P.I. I’ve been hired to investigate a disappearance.” The woman offers a handshake. “Heard you might be able to help me out.” 

Alex looks at the offered hand, wiggling her latex-clad fingers with blood still on them. “Pleasure to meet you, how… how’d you get in?” 

“Door wasn’t locked and I was told you were the local expert on Alien matters, so I knew where to look.” Maggie rescinds the handshake offer, pointing to Alex’s badge, anticipating the next question. 

“Well, I’ll need to review what a lockdown is with a few people.” Alex grumps slightly, removing and disposing of her gloves, and begins the lengthy process of washing her hands, hoping the cold water would help cool the rush of her heat she’s suddenly feeling.

“Probably a good idea, but I’m already pretty aware of the Alien population in town. I used to work for the NCPD.” Maggie explains, following Alex to the sink. “Plus, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

The cold that runs over her hands, between her fingers, draws Alex’s mind out of the warm daze it’s been slowly sinking into. After drying her hands, she turns around, to face the other woman, only to find her hunched over the body. Whatever protest was about to come out, just dies in her throat as the fire catches anew on her cheeks. 

“What’s the diagnostic, Doctor?” Maggie asks, a little smirk as she steps back from the body. 

“Died, three different knives, probably while he was drunk, which is why I was wondering if there were bars when you interrupted me.” Alex *tries* to deadpan, but can’t stop her smile from appearing. “I suspect there might have been more people, there are other lesions that suggest blunt impacts, but they came after he died.” 

“Yeah, there’s been a surge of anti-alien violence lately, while the president works on that amnesty bill.” Maggie sighs. “Wouldn’t surprise me if it was one of the newer gangs that have been on the rise.” 

“I can ask a few other people to look into that.” Alex pauses, as she covers the body with a pale sheet. “Can you tell me who asked you to work on this?” 

“His family was worried this might have happened.” Maggie shrugs. “So, I got some bad news to deliver.” The woman then looks to the door. “Say, I’ll need a drink when this week is over, Doctor Danvers, care to join me? I could show you the place if you want to.” Her eyebrow raises, a little hopeful smile comes on, showing the lovely dimples on the woman’s cheeks. 

“Wouldn’t that be intruding?” Alex asks as she twists her hands and fingers.

“They like paying customers and you wouldn’t be the only human to visit. It’s not an exclusive club, just a safe place for them.” Maggie shrugs. “What time do you get off Friday?” 

  
  


“Around six usually, just until I finish writing any reports I have on that day. Let me know if the family wants the body to bury it.” Alex says. “Or whatever they do with their dead.”

“I’ll call you if there’s anything I learn on that front.” Maggie winks at Alex.

“Smooth.” Alex almost rolls her eyes at the attempt, giving the private investigator her card.

After pocketing the card, Maggie gives Alex a soft smile, then walks out of the morgue. Feeling Alex’s eyes burning the back of her head.

As the door slowly closes, Alex closes her eyes. “Fuck.” A deep, miserable sigh. “She’s hot.” 

“I heard that doc!” the voice echoes down the hall beyond the door.    
  
Alex covers her face with both of her hands, screaming into them. 

* * *

“I wasn’t sure you were going to show up.” Maggie teases when the motorcycle stops a few feet from her, the P.I.'s gaze studying the machine from closer, pretending like she isn’t absolutely  _ stunned _ by Alex’s complete leather ensemble. 

“Why? Because I made an ass out of myself the other day?” Alex flips the helmet downward and ties it to the handle of her Ducati, her gaze wandering everywhere but on Maggie. “Where is that bar you mentioned?” she asks, trying to stop Maggie from acknowledging her initial statement. 

“Yes, and it’s the door right over there.” Maggie’s fingers extend to an unmarked, battered door with a sliding slot for the eyes. “They don’t exactly advertise to a large public. If you know, you know kind of deal.” Boldly, the woman grabs Alex’s arm and drags her to the door. 

Getting inside is simple enough, the bouncer is familiar with Maggie and even seems not to mind Alex’s presence much. The inside of the building is a little threadbare: a few high tables with barstools, all taken, several old, ratty-looking booths. A pair of long-eared aliens are building a pool table, about halfway there.    
  
“Huh, a pool table... “ Alex says, her entire expression perking up. “Almost makes up for the dingy atmosphere.”    
  
“Hey, they make a mean mojito.” Maggie protests and shakes her head, sliding into one of the booths. “And the place feels more like home than a lot of other space.” She narrows her eyes, diving in with a little tease. “It’s okay if you like fancy stuff, you can pick where we go next time.”

Alex rarely finds herself disarmed with words alone, having a sister helps with wit and repartee. Right this instant, no words come out, she simply stares at the bold, beautiful woman in front of her. Her cheek burns fiercely. 

Maggie grins mischievously, stepping in for the kill. “Hey, you said you found me hot. I’m going to flirt back.” a wink. “You look like you’re running a fever, Doctor Danvers.” She reaches across the table and runs her fingers over Alex’s forehead as if checking her temperature.

Alex doesn’t even move, the heat of the touch is what makes it click.  _ Oh.  _ She gently takes the hand and delicately pushes it away. “It is very hot in here.” She holds up a finger, pausing for a moment. “And this is a bit much, right now. Maybe I need a drink.” 

Maggie’s smiles soften significantly. “What are you drinking?” she slowly slides out of the booth, pulling her wallet out of her back pocket. 

“I like scotch in general, but I’ll try one of their mojitos. Beers are also welcomed, but not the big brand ones.” Alex enumerates her preferences while tapping on her phone’s screen. 

**_Alex:_ ** _ Hey kara, i need 2 speak to u tomorrow _

_  
_ **_Kara:_ ** _ sure! U okay?  _

**_Alex:_ ** _ I think so. Dont worry i think its good. _

**_Kara_ ** _ : are u drunk? _

**_Alex:_ ** _ At a bar, so maybe i will be, but. Ill try 2 be reasonable, u wont have 2 fly me home. _

**_Kara:_ ** _ text me if u need me. _

**_Alex:_ ** _ thanks ♥ _

Maggie returns, sliding a peach mojito to Alex and having gotten one for herself. “They only have alien scotch.” a shrug. “Sorry, but I don’t think poisoning you would help my first impression.” 

Alex chuckles, turning her phone over, examining the drink closely. “Your first impression is fine.” 

“Really? I couldn’t tell” Maggie teases. “Are you okay though? I can ease the flirting a little bit if I’m going too hard.” 

“Honestly, I’m okay.” Alex starts nervously clearing her throat. “I just... “ and now she’s randomly gesticulating. “This is kind of new.” 

“Kind of?” Maggie asks, sipping her drink, peeking at Alex over the rim of the glass. 

“I’m having flashbacks of random sleepovers with friends.” Alex air quotes that last word. “Nothing official.” A shake of her head.

Maggie gives a soft smile to those words. “Hey, we don’t have to do more than flirting tonight, okay? If you need time to deal with the whole thing, I think I can be patient.” 

Alex chuckles, sipping the mojito and wincing a little hard at it. “Oh yeah, they make it mean.” She sets it down. “I appreciate that I might need to talk to my sister about it.” Alex lets out a deep breath, her shoulder slump and tension she never knew she held in just melt away. “She’s usually pretty good at making sense out of me.” 

“You sure she’ll be okay with it?” A tint of worry from the former detective. 

“It’s hard to imagine her of all people having a problem with it, honestly. My mom is an entirely different story.” Alex says with a shrug. 

“Well, you have my number, if things don’t go the way you expect.” Maggie offers, drinking about half of her mojito in one go.

“Sounds like you got some personal experiences there.” Alex tilts her head there, watching the reaction. 

“I do, I really do.” Maggie nods. “Got kicked out of my house when I was a teenager. Blue Springs Nebraska doesn’t have a pride parade.” A short pause. “So, confidence in family members is… not something I have.” 

“Understandable.” Alex nods, drinking a larger portion of her mojito, to quell the surge of worry in her stomach. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” she says with a small voice. 

“Thanks.” Maggie finishes her drink. “Maybe no more drinks.” 

Alex nods and gives a thumbs up. A heavy, yet comfortable silence settles between them.


End file.
